Infinity Tennyson
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: 15 years after Race against Time, Ben has a daughter and there's  new enemy, and he is deadly. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Hospital**

**No POV**

This story takes place fifteen years after A Race Against Time. Ben is now 27. Ben still where's the Omnitrix, and he still defeats aliens that come around. Ben is also happily married. Right now his daughter is being brought into the world. Which should have Been a happy occation, but this wasn't. Ben's wife Tiffany was very sick, the doctors had told been that there was a good chance his wife wouldn't make it.

Ben was sitting into the waiting room, nervously. Gwen was sitting next to him. Gwen was now thirty years old and like her brother happily married, she already had a daughter who was five months old, Her daughters name was Madeline after her husbands grandmothers name. Her husband's name was Jeff.

Grandpa Max was sitting on the other side of Ben. Max was in his seventies, but he still went on Alien hunts and was still teaching Ben about the universe and Aliens.

Suddenly the doctor ran out through the double doors, to Ben and the others. "Your daughter is doing okay, but she wasn't breathing at first we had to take immediate action and put a oxygen tube down her throat. The tube is out now and she is doing fine" The doctor said. Ben sighed in relief as they all hugged each others. "But I'm sorry your wife won't make it, if you wish you can see her" The doctor said solemnly. Ben nodded sadly, as he went into the room his wife was in. Se still had a little life in her.

"Hi honey" Ben said sitting down next to her holding her hand, while trying to hold back tears. "I want you to name our daughter what do you want to name her?" Ben asked her.

"I love you Benny" She cried. "Her name?" She thought a moment. "Infinite Hope, no Infinity Hope" Tiffany said. They exchanged one last kiss before her body fell limp and turned white.

Ben held his tears as he went back to Gwen and his Grandpa. "She's gone" He whispered.

"Oh Ben it'll be okay" Gwen said hugging Ben as tear streaked both there cheeks. Then doctor then re-entered this sad scene with Ben's daughter and Paperwork. Ben gladly took the beautiful little girl in his arms, while he filled out the paperwork.

"Ben what did you name her?" Max asked looking over at him.

"Infinity Hope Tennyson" He said happily hugging the little girl.


	2. You already know

**Ten years Later**

**No POV**

Infinity ran off the bus turning around waving goodbye to the bus driver. As she ran into the house, she saw Ben, Gwen, and Max sitting around the kitchen table.

"Grandpa!" Infinity called, running to Max hugging him.

"Hey cutie" Max said lifting her up.

"Ben what are we going to do?" Gwen asked Ben in a whisper.

"You and Grandpa stay with her I'll take care of it just like before" Ben whispered back.

"What's wrong daddy?" Infinity asked looking up at her father.

"Nothing sweetie I just have to go pick something up for dinner" Ben said calmly.

"Okay" Infinity said not really believing it. Even though Infinity was only ten years old she was pretty smart.

"I love you Daddy" Infinity said hugging him. After their hug was done Ben grabbed his coat and Ran out the door.

"Gwen what's going on?" Infinity asked looking at Gwen seriously. Gwen looked at Max, Max nodded signaling it was okay to tell her.

"Well there is some trouble downtown and they need daddy's help" Gwen said.

"You mean like an alien?" Infinity asked, Gwen and Max were shocked they had been trying to keep, the Omnitrix and Aliens a secret from her but she knew already.

"How did you already know?" Max asked her.

"I heard you Dad talking on the phone, and talking about the Omnitrix?" She said questioningly. "What is that?" She asked her grandfather.

"Well the Omnitrix is a device that allows your father to turn into different aliens, to defeat the evil aliens" Max explained sitting down and pulling Infinity into his lap.

"But why does he defeat the aliens if he becomes one?" She asked looking up at Max.

"The other aliens are bad, and they want to hurt people" Max said simply.

"Oh" Infinity said understanding.

"Gwen why don't you make some lunch' Max said, Gwen nodded.

"What would you like Fin?" Gwen asked Infinity.

"I'm not hungry can we go to the park please?" Infinity begged. Max and Gwen shrugged.

"I don't see why not" Max said with a laugh.

"Yay!" Infinity cheered happily, as they left the house headed for the park that wasn't to far off.


	3. Your doing a horrible Job

**POV Ben's**

I ran into town, to see the alien attacking the Hardware store. These guys were getting annoying. I turned the watch to four arms, but when I hit it I turned into wild Mutt. "What" I said. All well I had to make due, I went towards the alien to attack. The attacker turned to me. It was a blue fish looking guy. Ben went at the guy and attacked, biting at him.

**The Park**

**No POV**

Infinity sat on the swing, and went high and higher. "Look at me!" She called happily.

Max and Gwen smiled over at her.

"Grandpa what are we going to do?" Gwen asked. "She already knows, and the older she gets the more she's going to be interested" Gwen said.

"We'll have another plumber I don't think we should worry, she's a really smart kid Gwen" Max said softly.

"I know, I just don't want her getting hurt" Gwen said. "She's all Ben has left of Tiffany" Gwen added.

"Everything is going to be fine Gwen don't worry, and plus were here to help protect her" Max said.

"And your doing a horrible job" A deep voice said. They instantly looked over there was another was a man holding Infinity, he looked just like a human. She was fighting against him.

"Put her down now!" Gwen said angrily stepping forward.

"One minute" The man said he pulled a needle out of his pocked.

"No!" Gwen screamed, as he pushed the needle into her arm, pushing a thick white liquid into her arm. The man then disappeared leaving Infinity to fall to the ground. Gwen picked Infinity up, Infinity's skin was pale and she didn't look good at all.


End file.
